


A Little Talking On The Side

by lollipop1141



Series: Rayllum Ficlets and Everything Else In Between [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brothers bonding, Callum is in denial, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: Ezran wasn't blind. He saw the way his brother looked at a certain moonshadow elf.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Ficlets and Everything Else In Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	A Little Talking On The Side

**Author's Note:**

> Random. So very random and so very short. I might come back to it and make a little bit longer. Or not. I dunno.

He was a kid but he wasn't blind. He wasn't stupid either. His brother had a crush on Rayla - he should know as the only girl Callum hung out with was Claudia and he would always go googley eyes and blushy face over her.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

Callum jumped, pencil clattering on the ground. "Ask her what? There's nothing to ask. I've got no questions."

Ezran gave him a flat look, mirrored by Bait, as Callum fumbled for his pencil. Seeing as Ezran wasn't going to budge, Callum sighed. "Look, we barely know each other. We're in the middle of a war and may I remind you that we have other priorities? Also, she's a moonshadow elf She's deadly, and fast, and pretty, and cool, and hiding something. We can't trust her yet."

"So you think she's pretty?"

"Pretty - pretty cool. I said pretty cool." Callum stammered.

Ezran looked steadily at his brother. "You're just scared."

Callum groaned. "Okay, fine, I'm scared. Besides, a human and an elf? Ha! Fat chance that's ever gonna happen."

"But what if it's you and Rayla?"

"Look, I know it sounds plausible, but right now it's best that we bring back Zym quickly to his mother and bring peace to the world."

"And then?" Ezran prompted.

Callum mumbled, "I'll think about it."

And with that, he snapped his Rayla-filled sketchbook shut and stomped away. Ezran watched him go. Bait grumbled and Ezran couldn't help but agree with his glow toad. "Yup, he's in denial."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this random drabble of mine. Hope you liked it!
> 
> I should really write longer fics for this fandom.


End file.
